Paper Heart
by SugarFlower77
Summary: After using her magic and getting in trouble, Misaki is forced to attend a Magic school to learn how to control her Power. She hates it though, because the school is full of rich kids. Will she be able to survive or will she break down. Comedy/Drama


A/N~This chapter is a little short but this is the opening. It starts out with Misaki telling you a bit about her story. Then is goes to how she met her first love and how her helped her out. I think this chapter is really short but it is pretty good. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Anyway tell me what you thought of it when you read it. Ps~I might also change there personality or add new character. I like changing some people in my stories. That how I can make it different. Any please read it thanks! ^^

Paper Heart

"When I was little, my mother and father where very close. They loved each other very much and would do everything together. My two sisters and I always had fun together. We where all a happy family. Later in the years though, my mom and dad started to grow apart. The more and more they where together, the less they talked to each other. Soon my father started to hit my mother because he thought that she was worthless. Soon my mom found out that he was cheating on her. Angered by this, my older sister Kanna got into a argument with him. In the end he ended up throwing her out. When my mom found out what he was doing and what he had done, she decided to divorce him. After the divorce my dad took my twin sister Yuna and my mom took me.

My mom and I grew very close threw the years we spend alone together. She would tell me stories about love and friendship everyday. What fascinated me was that she always had a new story in her. I was so happy being with my mom. She was not only beautiful, but she was kind and caring. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and her more of her stories. When I was 10 years old, my mother and I decided to go to the park for my b-day. That was the most fun day of my life. She and I had a wonderful time. My mom gave me a wonderful present when we where at the park. It was a small, golden ball. Before we left she said that I should play for my ball for a while. I really had a fun time with it. It was really rubbery and soft.

I then accidentally threw my ball under a giant Oak tree. I ran over to it as quickly as I can. Just then I heard my mom call out my name. She was running over to where I was. She told me to watch out. I could understand what she was talking about. Just then I heard a noise coming from the tree. When I looked up at the tree and saw that a huge branch was breaking. I was so scared that I couldn't move my feet. The branch then broke and was about to fall on me. Before it hit me, my mom pushed me out of the way. I rolled down a hill and hit my head on a rock.

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital. I sat up and my head was in a lot of pain. I then started to remember what happened. I looked around the room for my mother. Just then a nurse came into my room. She had a sad face. When she came closer to me, I asked her where my mommy was. She put her knees to the ground and hugged me. I asked her again where my mom was. She then stopped hugging me and looked into my eyes. She told me that my mother had died.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt the tears rolling down my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that she was dead. All the things we did together, all the time we spend together, it would all me gone. I felt like my heart was breaking into peaces. The last thing I remember was a black Aura coming from out of my body. The next thing I realized, was I was out in the rain ,under a big white bridge.

ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ

"I wonder how I got here. I don't remember walking here from the hospital." Misaki looked up at the sky and felt the rain drops hit her face. She then felt a something in her pocket. It felt round and rubbery. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rubber ball that her mother gave her. She started to shed more and more tears.

"M-mom i-its all my f-f-fault. W-why d-d-did you die." Misaki buried her head into her knees. She grabbed her heart. "M-mom I need y-y-you! W-w-hy did you y-y-you have t-t-to leave me." Misaki felt like her hear was broken into 100 pieces. She could bear the though of never seeing her mother again. It was like every teat she cried, was a peace of her soul.

Just then a gentle voice out of no one where asked "Why are you crying?"

Misaki quickly looked up to see who it was. When her eyes made contact with that person, she saw that it was a little boy. He was wearing a blue hat. The only thing she could see where his beautiful green eyes. "Why are you crying," he asked again.

"M-my mother s-s-she," but the words could not come out of her mouth. The thought of her mother being gone made her very weak. The little boy though seemed to know what was wrong.

He bent down to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The boy smiled at her and then sat down next to her.

"I will keep you warm from the rain," he said in a gentle voice.

Misaki blushed a little. The boy smelt really good and he was very warm. She was a bit nervous because she has never been this close to a boy before. Even though she was still crying, she felt a little warm inside.

When he saw her crying again, he put his arms around her. Misaki blushed a bit.

"You don't need to cry. I know that your mom is watching you from heaven. See I bet that this rain, are her tears for you and how she misses you."

Misaki smiled at him. She felt her tears go away. When she heard those words of his, she started to feel happy.

"Haha I am glad yo see you smile. Plus you are really cute when you do it."

Once again Misaki blushed bright red. Just then the rain stopped.

"Haha looks like the rain is gone for now."

Just then the boy heard someone call out his name.

"Aww shoot my mom is calling me. Sorry but I have to go."

Before living though, the boy kissed Misaki on the forehead. He then waved goodbye and went up to hill to wear his mother was.

After he was gone,Misaki stood up. She put her hand to her heart. She looked up into the sky and smiled.

"I w-w-will be ok n-now mom."


End file.
